Prince Charming
by Kagimine
Summary: Those fairy tales you're told when you're little are magical. Beautiful. Heroic. Romantic. They make you happy with all of the perfect people and wonderfully happy endings. And such a COMPLETE and UTTER LIE. I learned that the hard way.  BxR BakuraxRyou


Kagimine: *Peace sign* 'Sup homies~!

Bakura: WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM?

Kagimine: ...Huh...?

Bakura: You have... like, a million fans of Lucky, just _waiting_ for you to update, and what do yo do? You post another one-shot! What _the hell _are you thinking?

Kagimine: ...Sorry, everyone! I have a bit of a road block in the chapter-

Bakura: It's only the second chapter, dumbass.

Kagimine: I know! The chapter is getting to a lazy, filler part! ... There's not much going on in Lucky...

Bakura: UGH! ... Here's the summary for this. *looks at Kagimine* You better as hell write more for Lucky tonight...

Kagimine: I'm _SORRY_!

**Summary:**

Those fairy tales you're told when you're little are magical. Beautiful. Heroic. Romantic. They make you happy with all of the perfect people and wonderfully happy endings. And such a COMPLETE and UTTER LIE. I learned that the hard way with Bakura. Ryou POV.

BxR BakuraxRyou Tendashippin'

* * *

Prince Charming

* * *

All of my life, even when I was a little boy, I always believed in fairy tales. Magic. Adventure. True love. I always thought some homosexual (OK, up until I was nine, I though it would be a princess), handsome prince would come and sweep me off my feet. He would love me and I would love him. He'd be kind, he'd be handsome, he'd be funny, he'd be intelligent, he'd be charming, but most of all, he'd be perfect.

And then I met him.

Bakura Akefia. Everything the prince I described was not. He wasn't kind. He was the biggest jerk in the school. When I first met him, he called me a transvestite, THEN he decided to flirt with me. You can only guess how well that went.

He wasn't handsome. He was HOT. Bakura had long, white hair, with. The tips spiked black, giving him a devilish appearance. He wore black, graphic t-shirts, and ripped jeans. He finished off the look with torn, black Converse or Vans, and a couple black bracelets. No... He wasn't hot. He was drop-down sexy.

Bakura wasn't funny. He could count all of his friends on one hand (with some fingers left over, too...), and he was one of the most awkward people I knew. When he tried to crack a joke in a big group, full of laughing people, it usually makes the entire group stop laughing. Then they usually just give him an incredulous or annoyed look. By then, Bakura usually shuts up and leaves. But still. The conversation is torn to absolute shreds, dropped from a plane, viciously raped, before finally getting hit by a bus.

He wasn't smart. I actually have to tutor him for most of his subjects, which he was either failing or had D's in. The only thing he got an A plus in was shop. That was about it. He was really street smart, though. That was what I lacked, and he lacked book smarts, so I guess it fit.

Bakura wasn't charming. Ok, I HAVE to admit, he had his moments. Everyone did. I can remember once he was such a romantic with me, being sweet and charming. But that was only once. When he wants to kiss me, he announces it loudly and clearly (he doesn't give a crap if we're in public areas or school), but that embarrasses me to pieces, and he doesn't usually get a kiss in the end. He also is really brash. Our first date, Bakura got in a fight with some random guy. Sort of ruined the date, but he was really flustered the entire other time, so it was nice that I got to see him as he really acted, without being all nervous and clumsy, even though it was pretty cute to see badass Bakura to be flustered by me, of all people.

Bakura was not perfect. He never puts down the toilet seat after he went to the bathroom, he never puts his shoes in the closet, he's ridiculously rude to anyone that even attempts to talk/flirt with me, and he always leaves chunks of toothpaste in the sink after he brushes his teeth. He's definitely not a Prince Charming.

He's not perfect, and that's _exactly _what makes him _my _Prince Charming.

* * *

Kagimine: Hope you liked! I jus wrote this in a spur of the moment thing while watching The Ugly Truth on DVR. Cute movie. I'm thinking of making a fanfic for it with Ryou as the main character, Bakura as the obnoxious guy from the show called 'The Ugly Truth', and Malik as the absolutely perfect man. Malik and Ryou get together with Bakura's help, but then Bakura realizes he loves Ryou! And... why is Ryou so sad, even though he's with his perfect man? Why does he want flawed Bakura instead?

Bakura: ...You are a total advertizer.

Kagimine: I know! ^-^

_**P.S. FER GOD'S SAKE! READ 'IN LOVE WITH THE ORDINARY'!**_ No one's reading it! *cries*

*starts painfully working on Lucky chapta 2*

I'm probably gonna see ya'll soon...

Ryou: Yeah.

Bakura&Kagimine: What-... Wait, when did you get here?


End file.
